


Draw Me

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: Pride 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary is An Artist, F/F, Family Vacations, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: After the Mortal War, the Lightwoods go on a beach vacation, and Clary draws her girlfriend.Inspired by the song Malibu by Miley Cyrus





	Draw Me

**Author's Note:**

> My goal was to post this on Wednesday, and it went up at 10:43 PM, so I'm kinda cutting it close!

"Alec, Magnus. You two get this room." Maryse said, pointing to the room on her left. "Jace and Simon get the room on the right. Unless you want to sleep in different rooms. I just assumed that you wanted to sleep with your boyfriends." She said.

"Well, I'd love to sleep with my boyfriend. So . . ." Jace grabbed a bag from Simon and tossed it into their room.

' _Help Me'_ Simon mouthed to Alec and Magnus.

"That's not what I meant." Maryse said over Alec and Magnus's laughter.

"Clary and Izzy get this room at the end." Luke said. "Not at all because it's farthest from the kitchen."

"Whatever." Isabelle said, pulling her suitcase to the room. "I have the biggest makeup vanity."

"Clary." Simon said.

"Yeah?" Clary looked up.

"You can get ready in our room." He said with a wink.

"I'll start dinner in about an hour, so start unpacking." Luke said.

Clary picked up her bag and joined her girlfriend in their bedroom.

Clary tossed her bag on to the floor and flopped down on the bed, wrapping her arms around Izzy.

"Hey babe." Clary said nuzzling her head into Isabelle's neck.

"Hello, Angel." Isabelle responded, running her hands through Clary's hair. 

“I’m so excited to swim out in the ocean.” Clary said. “And maybe do other things in the ocean.”

“I can’t wait.” Isabelle said.

* * *

“Dinner’s ready!” Luke called.

The teens all came out of their rooms and went outside where Luke was grilling burgers.

“This looks amazing.” Magnus said.

“The food or the view?” Jace asked.

“Both.” 

“Thank you.” Luke said.

The air was silent as they ate.

Suddenly, Alec’s eyes snapped down to his hand and Izzy clutched the charm on her necklace.

Alec spun quickly, drawing and arrow and launching it at the demon that had appeared on the other end of the beach. 

The demon instantly burst into ash and blew away.

Maryse turned to Magnus, who had his eyes closed, blue ribbons of magic flowing out of his hands.

“It’s alone. We have nothing to worry about.” He assured them.

“How did you see that?” Jace asked Alec. “I didn’t even see it.”

“I have a demon-detecting ring.” Alec replied quietly, showing them his left hand.

“You-you’re engaged?” Simon sputtered.

“Yeah. We are.” Magnus said.

* * *

“You up for a midnight swim?” Clary asked.

“I’d love to.”

Clary pulled Isabelle down the beach and kept walking into the water until it was up to their waists.

Clary pulled Isabelle close, pressing her lips against Izzy’s.

“You’re beautiful.” Clary said to her.

“You say that every time you kiss me.” Isabelle whispered back.

“It never stops being true.” Clary reasoned.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Isabelle wondered aloud.

“Whatever it is, it must have been pretty bad considering that you have to put up with me for the rest of your life.” Clary mumbled into Izzy’s neck.

“Shut up.” Izzy said. “You’re perfect.”

“If you say so.” Clary said. “Come on. Let’s go back to our room.”

After they got washed off, Isabelle laid down on their bed.

Instead of joining her, Clary picked up her sketchbook and a pencil case. She turned the desk chair so it was facing the bed and started drawing.

“Are you drawing me?” Isabelle asked, sitting up.

“Yes. Now lay back down.” Isabelle did what she was told, adjusting her hair.

Isabelle and Clary continued to chat for the next twenty minutes until Clary finally put her colored pencils away.

She sighed and showed Isabelle her drawing. "I know it doesn't look great, but . . ."

Isabelle looked from the drawing to Clary, and her mouth fell open.

"This is amazing. I can't believe you just drew this." Isabelle said. She placed the drawing on the nightstand.

Isabelle pulled Clary down onto the bed so the younger girl was on her lap. She lifted Clary's left hand and pressed a kiss against to her palm. 

"Thank you." Clary whispered, placing her hand on Isabelle's waist. 

Isabelle kissed Clary's right hand, and Clary moved it to Isabelle's waist.

"I love you, darling." Clary whispered.

"I love you, too." Isabelle said.

Clary leaned forward to kiss Isabelle, melting into her arms. Isabelle pulled Clary closer and untied her robe, revealing her tank top underneath. Isabelle slid her hands up Clary's back, up to the back of her neck, curling into her hair.

"You're the best artist I've ever met. You can draw me as many times as you want, and I promise that I'll keep it forever." She praised.

"It's pretty easy to make a drawing of you look good, just as long as it's accurate." Clary said, pulling away from Isabelle and laying down, pulling Isabelle on top of her.

Isabelle laid her head down on Clary's chest, holding her. Clary massaged Isabelle's scalp, kissing the top of her head.

"Good night, my perfect artist." Isabelle whispered.

"Good night, Love." Clary mumbled.

 


End file.
